Alternate Ending to my Mau Loa
by Arrialee
Summary: Just a small alternate ending to my other story. i hope you all like it. What if Grace and Kiana were slayers and Maria was a witch. And a new school was open in Hawaii.


**Hey everyone this is just a cross between my Hawaii Five-0 story and Buffy the Vampire. It's an alternate reality kinda thing. Danny knows about magic and so does the team. I hope you all like it. No I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Hawaii Five-0. **

Danny was having a hard time processing that his two 14 yr old daughters had been chosen to help defend the world. His wife was enjoying the thought that their daughters had been chosen. After being married 6 years to Maria, she still surprised him on a daily basis.

When she told him that she was from a family of witches he finally accepted that after she had promised not to do anything to dangerous or when she was pregnant with their son or daughter.

When two people came to their house one day and told them that the Girls had been accepted to a private school on the mainland, Maria knew who the two people were and told them they could speak freely as her family already knew about vampires and demons.

"I thought I felt warding magic when we entered the house. Its very strong." The red head woman said.

"Its nice to meet The Slayer and her Red Witch friend. My family is practicing witches and our powers our passed down threw generations. My aunt was a slayer."

"So you know who we are why have not heard of your family until now?"

"Because my great-great-grandmother was a very powerful witch who hide our families powers from the rest of the world unless one of us was called." Maria said.

"But why?" The one named Willow asks

"I'm not sure really, from what I know or heard was that something was after our family and could possibly still be. Demons ignore us and yet vampires know to stay away from us. When I married my husband and moved here I put that same protection on our new team."

"That's a powerful spell, now how is it that both of your older daughters were called usually its only one or the other."

"Oh well because Grace is Danny's daughter from his first marriage and I had Kiana back in New Mexico when I was in high school. They are sister by everything but blood. That could explain it. So that means I can train my other children as witches then." Maria says

"We can discuss that later babe, I'm still getting over the shock that our little girls are going of to train against the forces of evil." Danny says

"How did you take the new when you found out your wife was a witch Mr. Williams." Buffy asks

"Oh call me Danny and I was shocked at first, but in a way I could tell she was always more special than what she was letting on. I actually knew about the supernatural since I started as a detective in New Jersey. Actually the whole team knows about the supernatural its kinda a given when most the people we arrest or get shot at from are either demons or vampires." Danny says

"I see."

"We do also offer studies for witches in training if you wish for you other children to attend school to." Willow says

"That's very kind of you but I would like to keep my remaining two here just until they can make decisions for themselves." Maria says, "They are just 6 and 4."

"I understand we don't usually accept witches until they are 13 anyways." Willow says

"Now tell me how long will my daughters have to stay at this school." Danny asks

"We normally train slayers until they are 17 or 18, then we can either assign them to an active team or send them home to patrol their home towns. For most girls they like to be assigned to teams, but seeing as the only protection here in Hawaii is a few witches and your daughters we might start a team here." Buffy says "We've been thinking about it for awhile now."

"If your thinking of starting a school here I would be more than happy to help, since giving birth two more times I quit active duty with the Five-0 team and stay home with my kid and only help on special cases now." Maria says

"We have a few of our other people here looking at property now, if you could recommend a good place that would be great." Willow says

The next few weeks went by and a property was purchased and the building was started. It took 3 months for the building to finish and Maria, Willow, Xander and the Five-0 team were there when all the girls arrived. Kiana and Grace had decided to study on the mainland for now, they wanted to learn and travel a bit before they came and guarded their home.

Ten Years Later

Maria was getting ready to head to the school with Alex and Scott, for the new school year. Both Scott and Alex had been doing great in their magic classes and in their regular classes as well. Grace and Kiana had come back three years ago and had helped out at the school and lead patrol groups. Danny at first had been a little hesitant to letting the younger kids study magic, but after awhile he came around to it. Still working with 5-0 he was doing a bit more paper work than he cared for at the moment, but that what he gets for trying to fight with one of the slayers and knocking out his knee again.

Maria was running the Slayer and Magic school with the help of a few others but she was the Headmistress. She talked to the school on the main land on a regular basis. Her magic was growing everyday as well, she was the main witch for the big island of Hawaii.

Another Ten Years Later

They stood in the cemetery mourning the lost of not only a sister slayer but a sister and daughter. Kiana Amelia Jacqueline Quezada Williams McGarrett, had died in a fight to save her home. Kiana had lived a nice life saving her friends and family multiple times. She had married Steve's nephew who had come to live with him when his sister had been killed in a drive by. They had one daughter. At the farewell service the family had tossed Kiana's ashes into the ocean for her to be free. It was a custom upon Slayers to be cremated now, so that none could be pulled from their Paradise again.

Grace was still an active slayer; she was the leader on the island. She married one of witches that had studied at the Hawaiian school, while she was training on the mainland. They have two children and girl and a boy. Both are training in the academy.

Maria was still Headmistress of the school and Danny was right with her helping to train new minds on law enforcement. He retired from HF0 a year ago after his knee replacement.

Alex was a teacher as well and married to Steve and Catharine's son. On the wedding day Danny told Steve that one-day he knew they would be related.

Scott had left the island to the mainland to study and be come an apprentice to Willow and will take over for her when she retires finally. He had fallen in love with Willow's daughter and they were getting married on the Winter Solstice.

Maria was glad that her daughter was free of her Earthly duty and couldn't wait to see her again in paradise.

Her life was going the way she had wanted it to and she still had plenty of time to spend with the man she fell in love with all those years ago.

**Ok that's it tell me what you think like I said this is just a small idea that had come to me when I was watching Hawaii Five-0. Think of it as an alternate ending to my other story. The ending for that will come soon I may save the ending as a Christmas present, mainly because of time. I should have it done soon. Have a great week and weekend. Aloha. ^_^ Arrialee**


End file.
